A Kitten named Faith
by LostRedRose
Summary: Jennyaydots has rescued a kitten from her abusive mother and boyfriend. But the mother wants the kitten back. Will Jenny give her up or fight protect her? Continuing from the oneshot, Hold my Hand. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Jennyaydots watched the kitten sleep in her bed. Her body trembled and her fists were clutched as she fought her nightmare. Scars, bruises, and burns slowed a life of pain and abuse from those she trusted and loved.

Jenny reached out and touched her, hoping to comfort her. The kitten's eyes shot open; she jumped back. The fear on her face was plain as day. "I won't hurt you, sweetie. Remember me from last night?" The kitten slowly nodded. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"F-F-Faith..." Jenny smiled. "I promise I won't hurt you Faith you. No one will hurt you here. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

After a bath and a good meal, Faith settled down a bit. She sat on the bed, playing with the old doll Jenny had given her. The bath revealed white strips under her red and black coat, but it also revealed bruises and marks from long ago. Faith had received little love in her life.

"How old are you, Faith?" asked Jenny. "Ten and half. I turn eleven in March." She was younger than Jenny had thought. "Was that tom I saw your dad?" Faith looked up from her toy. Her brown eyes showed her fear. "N-n-no, that's A-A-Anthony, mommy's boyfriend. He's not my daddy; I don't know who my daddy is."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Faith." Faith only went back to her toy. "It was just me and mommy at first, but then Anthony came along. He was nice at first, then one day he hit me. After that he and mommy started hitting me a lot. Mommy no longer loved me, she only loved Anthony..." Tears started to fall from Faith's eyes. Jenny felt a very heavy sadness in her heart. How long had Faith endured the abuse?

"I tried being good, I really did. I wanted mommy to love again like she use to before Anthony." She looked up at Jenny, tears in her brown eyes. "What did I do wrong, Jenny? Why did mommy stop loving me? I didn't mean to be bad." Jenny pulled the sobbing kitten into her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sometime adults just do bad things to those they love."

Faith held on to Jenny and buried her face in fur. "T-t-then w-why doesn't s-she love me a-anymore?" Jenny bowed her head. "I don't know, Faith." Faith cried until she fell asleep in Jenny's arms. As Jenny moved to place her back into the bed, her eyes opened. "Please don't leave me, Jenny. Please..." Seeing no other choice, Jenny got into the bed with her. Faith curled up next to her.

"I won't leave you. Promise." Faith smiled a little and before long fell back asleep. For the first time in a long time, Faith slept without nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this update took so long but having OCD and Dyslexia isn't a good this. Enjoy and please review!**

Jenny watched Faith pull on Tugger's mane. It was easy to see that Tugger was now annoyed with her, but he said nothing and let her play. "How's she been doing, Jenny?" asked Bombaluria.

"Faith is adjusting, but she still refuses to sleep alone. The nightmares get so bad that she starts crying in her sleep. I'm getting worried." "There is no telling the mental damage that has been done to her. Still, you said she is adjusting, maybe in time she will forget all about," replied Bombaluria.

"I hope so. Faith is a wonderful child. I would hate to see her living in fear for the rest of her life." Bombaluria nodded in agreement. "I hate to interrupt your girl talk, but can one of you please make her stop braiding my mane?"

Jennyaydots and Bombaluria looked over and burst out laughing. Faith had braided ever inch of Tugger's mane. "Yeah laugh it up, girls," Tugger said with a growl. He picked up Faith, who was giggling and squealing, and placed her Jenny's lap.

"It's cute on you honey, makes you look..." Bombaluria started laughing all over again. Tugger growled and walked off. Jenny looked down at Faith. "Why did you do that?" Faith looked up at her. "Cause I thought it would make him look pretty, Jenny."

"You got the pretty part right, kid. Where's a camera when you need one?" Jenny smiled. "We best being getting back to the house, Bombaluria. Its getting late, Faith tell Bombaluria bye."

"Bye Bombaluria, tell Tugger I said bye." "I will kid. Be good for Jenny."

Faith waved bye and run after Jenny who had already started to walk down the street. The afternoon air was cool and the sky was painted with red, blue, yellow and purple. "Jenny, can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Faith. It depends on if we have the time. Did you have fun today?" Faith nodded and smiled. "I had lots of fun. I like Bombaluria and Tugger." "Glad you had fun, Faith. Maybe tomorrow I'll introduce to some of the other cats."

Faith's face lit up. "I can't wait, Jenny!" She took Jenny's hand and held it tight as they walked the rest of the way home. After a bath, Jenny put Faith to bed. The kitten refused to sleep alone, so Jenny held her until she fell asleep. Just as she about to move the kitten to the bed, a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Jenny placed Faith down on the couch and went to answer the door. A queen stood in doorway. Her fur was gold and black, her eyes a deep brown. "May I help you?" asked Jenny.

"I'm Brittany, Faith's mother. I heard she was here. I came to take her home." Jenny's felt her heart skip a beat. The queen standing before couldn't be Faith's mother. "Is she here? I want to take her home."

Just as Jenny was about to reply, Faith stirred on the couch. She opened her eyes. "Jenny, I…" She looked and noticed her mother standing by the door.

Faith's eyes widen, her claws dug into the couch, her heart beat speeded up, and the air in her lungs disappeared. "J-J-J-Jenny…"

Jenny quickly went and picked her up. Faith's body shook with fear. "J-J-J-Jenny…"

Her mother walked into the house. "Hi Faith. You ready to come home with mommy? Anthony and I have missed you." She reached out for Faith.

Faith screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith screamed. Her mother pulled her hands back. "Faith, mommy promises she won't hurt you." Faith only clung tighter to Jenny. "Uh... Brittany why don't you sit down? I'm sure we can talk about this."

Brittany closed the door and took a seat in a chair. Jenny sat down opposite of her, Faith still in her arms. "So Brittany, you are Faith's mother?" Brittany nodded. "I had Faith when I young; I was still a kitten myself. Faith's father disappeared shortly after she was born so I have been raising her on my own."

Jennyaydots didn't know what to say. Faith had been living with her now for almost a month. Why did her mother come looking for her now? Poor Faith was terrified just at the sight of her. Jenny couldn't let her go back with Brittany.

"If you don't mind me saying, Brittany, Faith is scared of you."

Brittany hung her head. "I know she is and I don't blame her. I let Anthony become more important than my daughter and I am sorry for that. I kicked him out a few weeks ago and my home isn't really home without Faith."

"You are lying…." Jenny and Brittany both looked at Faith. "You a-always kick h-h-him out and the n-n-next day he's right b-b-back in the house."

"I'm not lying this time, Faith. Anthony is really out of my life. We can be a family again. Don't you want to come home Faith?"

Faith shook her head. "You don't love me anymore mommy…you never did..." She jumped from Jenny's lap and ran into the back room. Brittany got up. "I better go its plain to see that Faith wants nothing to do with me. Can't say I blame her though. Take good care of my daughter."

She disappeared out the door before Jenny could say anything. Jenny felt herself feeling sorry for Brittany but she couldn't forgive her at the same time. "Faith..."

She walked to the back room expecting to see the kitten curled up on the bed. The room was empty. "Faith?" She looked in the closet and udder the bed, but Faith wasn't there. Then she noticed the window was open.

"Faith!" Jenny ran to the front door and out the house. In the distance she saw a tom, Anthony disappearing into the night with a scared Faith tossed over his shoulder.

"Jenny! Jenny! Please don't let them take me away! Don't let them take me! Jenny helps me!

"Faith!" She ran after but Anthony was too fast and soon he disappeared into the night.

Jenny fell to her knees and cried as Faith's last words echoed in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith sat in corner, quietly crying. In the other room she could hear her mother and Anthony talking about her. Their voices were harsh and sharp.

Faith pressed herself as close to the wall as she possibly could. Sooner or later she knew they would come through there and punishment would begin. Her body tensed up just from the thought of it.

Faith desperately looked around. She knew the front door was locked; it always was. There had to way to escape and get back to Jenny. On the other side of the room a window had been left open.

Moving quietly Faith made her way over. She was too short to reach it. Not giving up, she looked around again. A chair caught her attention. Faith quickly pushed it under the window and climbed up.

Looking out the widow she noticed she was on the second floor of the house. The chances of her jumping and walking away with minor injuries were 50/50. The risk was worth the escape.

She was about to take the jump when someone grabbed her by her neck. "Damn brat! Where do you think you are going?" Anthony threw her to the floor. He slammed the window shut and threw the chair against the wall where it broke.

Anthony was your average street cat. He was mean and known to get into fights. He was solid colored, pure black with eyes to match his coat.

"Don't try something like that again brat!" Faith said nothing; she only tried to back away from him. Anthony growled and grabbed her again. "You little brat! Don't see why your mother wants you!"

Faith only struggled. "P-p-please let me go. I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She knew her cries were falling on deaf ears. Anthony's heart was like stone. Faith only closed her eyes and waited for pain. "Anthony, come here." It was her mother. Anthony let go of her. "You are lucky this time brat." He walked off and locked the door behind him.

Faith sank to the floor, relieved and terrified at the same time. Next time she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. Sooner or later Anthony would come back through that door and this time nothing would stop him.

IN the other room her mother and Anthony talked. "You promised you wouldn't go through there, Anthony."

"Back off Brittany! The damn brat was trying to crawl out the window," Anthony hissed. "I'll take care of her then. Faith won't be anymore trouble."

"Listen Brittany because I am only to tell you this once. I don't want the brat; she is nothing but trouble. You either straighten her out or I'm gone for good!"

"You can't leave me Anthony! I need you!" "Then you either straighten out the brat or I do. My father beat me plenty of times when I was her age and I came out fine. She needs discipline, Brittany."

"It's just a phase; she'll grow out of it." "I'm going to help her grew out of it, Brittany." Anthony pulled her close. "You know I love you, Brittany. I would do this if I didn't. It's either me or her sweetie, make your choice."


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure he went this way, Jenny?" Jennyaydots nodded. "I am more than positive." Jenny couldn't forget it. She could still hear Faith's screams calling her name. After the kidnapping, Jenny had ran to Bombaluria and Tugger's den.

Rum Tum Tugger was more than willing to help her rescue Faith. To make things even better Munkustrap had joined the party. Now they raced down the streets of London with one goal in mind.

Getting Faith back safe. "Wait until I get my hands on that tom. I swear I'm going to kill him," muttered Tugger. "You can do whatever you want to him but we have to get Faith first."

They finally came to stop in a small neighbor not far from Jenny's place. "She's in one of these houses." "She could be in any one of them. I say we just start kicking in doors," said Tugger.

"As much fun as that sounds, Tugger, we can't do that. Jenny, she was close to you. Can't you sense maybe which house she is in?"

Before Jenny could reply, a scream rang out into the night. "That's Faith!" said Jenny

The scream came from a red, two story house. "She's in there somewhere." They ran to the door; it was locked. Tugger kicked in the door. The house was quiet and dark. "She's has to be on the second floor, said Jenny.

"Stay behind us just in case there is trouble, Jenny," said Munkustrap. They headed upstairs. Halfway up they heard the scream again.

Only one door was closed upstairs. Behind it they could here voices and crying. "Its locked," said Munkustrap. "Not for long!" Tugger kicked the door in.

Brittany and Anthony turned as the door came flying in. Faith, who was laying on the floor, looked up. "Tugger!" she cried. Anthony growled. "Who the hell are you?"

Tugger grinned. "I'm the cat that going to make you wish you were never born." Anthony pushed Brittany behind him. "Stay back baby while I teach this mutt a lesson!"

He charged at Tugger, fists ready. His punches missed as Tugger sidestepped his moves. "I'm going make you so sorry to be living."

While Tugger took care of Anthony, Munkustrap stepped forward. Brittany stood between him and Faith.

"If you know what's good for you, move." Brittany quickly moved out the way. Faith lay on the floor, hurt but conscious to what was going on; she reached out for Munkustrap.

"I got you, kid. No one is going to hurt you." Brittany did nothing. She already knew if she went up against Munkustrap she would lose. "You can't take her! She's my daughter! Anthony! Do something and stop messing around!"

But Anthony was still tangling with Tugger and was losing bad. Tugger dodged just about everyone of his blows and always hit him back harder. Anthony couldn't stand up much longer. Tugger grabbed him by his neck. "If you ever come near that kitten again, I swear I will kill you," he hissed.

Tugger's parting blow sent Anthony into the wall where he was instantly knocked uncurious. Tugger growled and fluffed up his mane. "Make me sick toms like you."

Brittany ran to Anthony's side. "Wake up baby! Wake up! They are taking Faith!"

"I don't understand you." Brittany looked up to see Jenny. "You abuse your own daughter over him." "Hey! I don't tell you how to live old bat! I'm doing what's best for her!"

Jenny just smacked her across the face. "What's best for her? Beating her is what's best for her? You should feel ashamed of yourself. But you made your point clear to me. He is more important to you than your own daughter."

Brittany said nothing. "Woah...Jenny just hit someone..."muttered Munkustrap. "Remind me not to make her mad," said Tugger.

Jenny stormed away from Brittany, but her face immediately softened when she saw Faith in Munkustrap's arms.

"Jenny!" the kitten was smiling through her pain. Jenny to her from Munkustrap and held her close. "Jenny! I knew you wouldn't let them keep me!" Tears were starting to fall from Jenny's eyes.

"I wasn't about to lose you." Faith held on to her tight. "I don't want to leave again, Jenny…" "I promise you won't ever again, Faith." Jenny turned to Munkustrap and Tugger. "Lets get out of here."

Munkustrap and Tugger escorted Jenny home before leaving. Inside Jenny treated Faith's injuries. Besides three broken fingers, most of her injuries were minor. "There you are sweetie. How you feel?"

"I feel a little better." Jenny picked her up. She could tell the kitten was still scared. "I promise no one will hurt you, Faith." "What if they come back again? I don't want to come go back again Jenny."

"Tugger took care of them. I promise they won't ever hurt you ever again." Faith wrapped her arms around her neck. "Jenny…"

"Yes Faith?" "Can you be my mommy? Please? I feel safe when I am with you. I want you to be my mommy"

Jenny felt the tears coming to her eyes again. "Please Jenny? Will you be my mommy?"

"Of course sweetie, of course I will."

_Jenny has fully adopted Faith as her daughter. Faith still has nightmares from time to time but is a very happy kitten. She is very grateful to Munkustrap and Tugger, who she refers to as Uncle Munkustrap and Uncle Tugger. As for Anthony and Brittany, they left London. Their whereabouts are unknown._

_

* * *

_

**sorry if the ending is kinda cheesy, but it came out my head cheesy. lol**

**Let me know what you think! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! ITS SO SHINY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


End file.
